Love Thoughts
by Isiah02
Summary: Queen Emmaline has some thoughts about her royal advisor Plank. Will her adviser understand her feelings towards her. Plank/Emmaline lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new lemon fanfic. Don't hate us for this, but we've decided to come outta our Rolanda lemony goodness box for a while.**

**Tom: But don't worry. We'll get back to it soon. But anyway, we're gonna try a shot at a Plank/Emmaline lemon. We hope you enjoy it. I also hope I will. But there's a good chance I won't.**

**Isiah: Yeah, whatever.**

* * *

Emmaline's P.O.V

Why are there so many of these thoughts on my mind, I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. For the past few days, my advisor Plank has been on my mind. First it started out as a dream where he was first my advisor. Then he became my friend. And then it became more than that. Way more. He had me against a wall where we first began kissing. Then onto my bed where he took off his shirt before removing mine. The dream stopped there one night.

But on the next night, things gotten way more crazy.

He was on top of me. In my own bed. Leaving me kisses all over my neck and collar bone, then his mouth pleasuring my sensitive breasts. Then continuing with the kisses to my stomach until he reached my crotch. Oh, dear God when he reached there...everything was completely different. My surroundings were different. The water was replaced with air. I was completely in my own world. Where nothing was going to ruin my moment. My romantic moment.

But suddenly, it was all ruined somehow. All of it ruined. I was rudely interrupted by a scream in horror. I was thinking it was nothing and tried to go back to sleep. After about 20 minutes, I heard my door open slowly. I wanted to yell at the someone who opened my door. Interrupting my romantic dreams. But when I sat up, I saw my daughter Oona standing at my doorway with a scared look on her face. She told me she had a bad dream about evil monsters coming to get her or some crap. I decided to be the nice mother I always am with my daughters and let Oona sleep in my bed that night.

The dream with me and Plank didn't show up the rest of that night due to Oona having a nightmare and asking to sleep in my bed. But it soon started to turn into real life nonsense the next few days. The dream was in my head half the time. I found myself blushing every time I was around Plank. He didn't know why I was blushing. I just told him I was a little tired. One of those days he came into my bedroom and asked myself what was going on with me. I told him nothing was happening. He looked at me and softly took my hand. He told me that he's always there when I need him. I thanked him and allowed him to return to his work.

"Damnit, Queen Emmaline," I cursed myself as I watched as Plank left my bedroom. "You fucking let him go."

**A week later**

Plank's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen getting something to eat. While I was at it, I started thinking about Queen Emmaline. She's really not herself all the sudden. Every time she's around me, she starts to blush. I took a moment to think about what was the cause of all of this. Could it be some type of drink that she's had? Is she cursed? No. That can't be it. Underwater drinks don't make people screwy. And curses are just complete bullshit. I was starting to get a little bit of a headache afterwards.

When I went back to the living room, I saw the queen sitting on her throne. She had her head down in despair. It looked like she was crying a little bit also. I decided to set my food down and swim up to the beautiful mermaid.

"Queen Emmaline," I said softly trying to get her attention. She lifted her head up a little.

"Hey, Plank," she said in despair.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong," I said. She sighed and got herself ready to explain her problems.

"Okay. But you have to promise me you won't tell nobody," she said.

"I swear I won't tell," I said crossing my heart.

"Okay," Emmaline said taking another deep breath before speaking again. "Have you ever been in love," she asked me.

I was at shock for what I just heard. No one has ever asked me that question before. "Well...to be honest with you...no," I said. It's true. I've never been in love with a mermaid in my life. I've never even gotten a girl to go to a school dance with when I was a little boy.

"Well...let's just say that I know a certain someone that you might be able to have for the rest of your life," Emmaline continued. That made me a little happy. "And who is this certain someone," I asked. Emmaline took another deep breath and revealed my certain someone.

"It's me," she admitted.

My world was a shitload of craziness. How could Emmaline, the queen of Merraway Cove be in love with me? I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'll be honest. I had a little bit of feelings for her too. But I decided to keep them to myself. But her saying she's in love with me. That's a little odd.

"That's real sweet of you, Emmaline," I said. For the first time in a good ass week, she smiles. I then decided to reveal my feelings for her too. "I had some feelings for you too here and there," I continued. Then. without a notice, I saw her get up from her throne and kissed me right on the lips.

I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it, my thoughts chanted . I had my first kiss. And the best part of it is, it was with Queen Emmaline. The most beautiful mermaid in the ocean. After our first kiss, we pulled each other in a long passionate hug. "I love you, Plank," Emmaline said.

"I love you too," I said back.

After we separated, she grabbed my hands softly. "I wanna show you how much I love you," she said in a real seductive tone. She then softly pulled me towards her bedroom.

To be continued...

* * *

**Tom: Whew! Our first Plank/Emmaline lemon. Off to a great start.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Too bad they didn't have feelings for each other in The Floating Palace.**

**Tom: Yeah. Real bad. It would've been quite interesting.**

**Isiah: But not as interesting as this lemon that we're doing. Guys, we hope you're enjoying the new lemon we're doing. I know I still got that Amber/Hildegard lemon to do. And that Oona/Cora lemon also. So please don't destroy the review sections with that. They'll be continued soon.**

**Tom: But in the meantime, everyone. Please review nicely. No flames. FNADP will be continued soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Love Thoughts. Now when I was reading the reviews, I got a few questions saying how can mermaids have sex. They don't have what humans have. Well in the real world and on shows on T.V I really don't know. But this ain't T.V.**

**Emmaline: You tell them, 02.**

**Isiah: Yeah, thanks, Emmaline.**

**Tom: Wait. Where's Plank?**

**Emmaline: I don't know.**

**Isiah: Wow. That's probably the first time you've been worried about Plank.**

**Tom: What? What makes you say that?**

**Isiah: You're over here asking Emmaline what happened to Plank.**

**Emmaline: It's alright. I understand Tom's hate for Plank.**

**Isiah: Yeah. But anyway, everyone, to answer your question, Tom and I don't know. But as a suggestion, act like they're human.**

**Tom: Just do that and it'll be just okay. Enjoy the story, guys.**

* * *

Plank's P.O.V

I wondered what Emmaline had in plan for me as she led me into her room. She made me close the door behind me and made me watch as she laid on the bed. It took her a while to get comfortable before giving me a signal to come to her bed. I slowly swam up to her before she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me.

My hands were tightly holding on to Emmaline's sides as I kissed the beautiful mermaid back with a little bit of nervousness. I never knew kissing a girl would be this good. Our tongues met each other. After a minute, I felt Emmaline's lips on my neck. She also grabbed my shirt and took it off of me and threw it to the side.

"Just to make you more comfortable," Emmaline said as she let out a little laugh. I looked at the mermaid who soon began stretching out her arms giving me an advantage to go to the bottom of her shirt. She soon noticed this and quickly stopped me.

"Not so fast there honey," Emmaline said seductively. "You gotta get permission to go down there."

"What? Really," I playfully said then again confused. "You didn't ask me when you took my shirt off."

"Yeah, but we mermaids are oh-so sensible," Emmaline said. "Be careful."

I took a few deep breaths and lowered myself to the bottom of her stomach. I then remembered what she told me. So I decided to play it the way she wants me to play it. I became a little nervous when I prepared myself to ask to lift her shirt up. "Can I, um...lift your shirt up," I slowly asked.

"Go for it," Emmaline said smiling. I didn't want the fun to come that quick so I started to lift her shirt up to her stomach. I then took my right hand and slowly went down her stomach. My cold hands against her soft and warm skin. While I was at it, I found myself getting an arousal from my penis. Emmaline softly sighed and watched as I caressed her stomach at a slow pace.

Emmaline's P.O.V

His hands are so cold, yet they feel so good, I thought to myself as I watched Plank caress my skin. I then thought it would be perfect if Plank had a closer look at my stomach. So I grabbed him by the back of his head and put his face close to my stomach. I let out a quick chuckle watching his reaction. He was no longer caressing my stomach with his right hand. He was caressing my back with his left hand.

After a few minutes of the warm long hug, Plank took his hands and placed them on my hips and brought his lips to my stomach. Passionately tongue kissing my bare stomach making me let out soft moans. Next thing I knew, his tongue was in the inside of my navel making me let out a gasp and a sigh. I then decided to lay down on the bed and allow Plank to have fun with my stomach.

After a few minutes, I noticed Plank lifting his head from my stomach and giving it more caresses with his hand. I took his hand from my stomach after a minute. "Want me to lift my shirt up higher," I asked him seductively.

"Higher," Plank asked.

I decided to show him what I meant by lifting my shirt more revealing my perky breasts. I expected Plank to look away but he actually looked at them in complete interest. He placed both his hands on my breasts and gently squeezed them making me let out a pleasurable sigh. I soon placed my hands on his. After a few minutes, he placed my right breast in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

I just laid on my bed letting out sighs and gasps from my breasts being sucked, squeezed and pleasured. I tucked his hair back a little bit while I was at it. He then thought would be nice if he increased the pleasure by using his teeth to gently bite my nipple. My eyes flew open at the pleasure of Plank sucking on my breast. His desirable tongue against my sensitive pink nipples.

After a few minutes, Plank withdrew from my breasts and removed my shirt completely exposing my whole body. I can tell he was hungry for what I was showing him. "Emmaline. I never knew how beautiful you looked shirtless," Plank said.

"I appreciate your compliment," I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. "Besides, we're just getting started." I then began kissing him like I did before.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: What do ya know? Mermaid lemony goodness. It may not be as good as the Roland/Miranda lemony goodness we give you. Or is it? Let me know which is better. And when you get the chance, go check out the next fight for Kingdom Fighters.**

**Tom: As always, our good reading friends, please review nicely. No flames. We hope you enjoyed our bonus story update. Usually we do one update someday but looks like we got lucky. Don't get use to the two updates in one day thing. But anyway, we hope you're enjoying it so far. See y'all later. We love y'all. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
